Paw Patrol Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and Paw Patrol. Here is the Theme Song, and Ryder Still His Ultimatrix They Will be 4th Wall Breaking. Chase Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye Rocky Are Power Rangers. I Don't Own Magnetron Or Ninja Steel. Go Go Power Ranger Ninja Steel,and Paw Patrol. Crushing Evil With All Their Might Together! Ninja Steel and Paw Patrol. Never Give Up Without A Fight Together! Ninja Steel And Paw Patrol. Ninja Rangers, And Paw Patrol Fear No Danger. GO GO Power Rangers. GO GO Paw Patrol. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Standing Up For What Is Right Together! Ninja Spin Watch Your Back Day Or Night Together! Ninja Steel Paw Patrol! Ninja Rangers, And Paw Patrol Fear No Danger. Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Paw Patrol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninja Steel And Paw Patrol! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel, And Paw Patrol. Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Paw Patrol! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ninja Steel Paw Patrol Characters Ryder Chase Skye Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Katie Mayor Goodway Brody (Debut) Preston(Debut) Hayley(Debut) Sarah(Debut) Calvin(Debut) Levi(Debut) Mick(Debut) Redbot (Debut) Magnetron (Debut) Cannonbolt Ryder (Debut) Ultimate Cannonbolt Ryder(Debut) Jetray Ryder(Debut) Way Big Ryder(Debut) Ultimate Way Big Ryder(Debut) Brainstorm Ryder(Debut) Ryder; Chase, Marshall,Rocky,Rubble, Zuma, And Skye. C,M,R,R,S,Z: Yes? Ryder; Congrats You Guys Are Power Rangers. Rubble; Why? Ryder: To Keep Adventure Bay Safe. Chase Is Blue And The Leader Marshall Is Red Skye Is Pink Zuma Is Orange Rocky Is Green And Rubble Is Yellow. (Few Minutes Later.) Ryder: Man It Is A Beautiful Day Outside. Rocky: Not as Beautiful As Me. Rubble: Boy. Everyone laugh. (The Ninja Steel Show Up In Adventure Bay.) Brody: Where are we? Redbot: Who Is Writing This Story? (Everyone Look At The Screen.) Preston: Anyways Let Try To Fine A Way Home Back To Summer Cove. Mick: Okay Where Should We Start? Levi: Let Ask Some People. Calvin: Look A Tower. Hayley: Nice Spotting. Sarah: Great Let Go. Everyone Left To Go At The Lookout. Magnetron Laughed And He Fell Into A Dumpster Magnetron: God Darn It. Ryder See The Ninja Steel Rangers And Turn Into A Cerebrocrustacean Brainstorm Species. Brainstorm Ryder: Brainstorm. Redbot: Everyone Watch Out. Brainstorm Ryder: Stay Away Of My Pups. Brody: Pups? Mick: Look Over There. Everyone Saw The Cute Pups And Everyone Went Awe. Brainstom Ryder Turn Back Into Ryder. Levi: Your A Kid. Ryder; Yes, And I'm Ryder Of The Paw Patrol Also I Have A Ultimatrix. Ryder: This Are My Pups Chase, Skye Marshall Rubble Zuma Rocky. Pups; Hi. Sarah: You Can Talk. Hayley: Awesome. I'm Brody My Brother Levi, Mick Redbot, Preston Calvin Hayley And, Sarah. Brody: Where Are We. Skye: Adventure Bay. Mick; This Place Look Promising. There Were Screaming At Adventure Bay. Magnet Bot; Hello Rangers I'm Magnet Bot And I'm Here To Steal Your Power Stars. Preston: NO!!!!!!!!!! Magnet Bot; Give Me The Power Stars Or These Will Girls Get It. Ryder: Let Them Go. Magnetron; No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder Turn Into A AeroPhibian Jetray Species. Jetray Ryder: Jetray Brody: It Morphing Time Power Stars. Chase: It Morphing Time. Everyone; Ninja Spin Patrol Spin. Ninja Rangers And Paw Patrol Rangers Fear No Danger. Brody; Lion Fire Armor Ready To Go. Chase: Robo Dog Armor Ready To Go. Magnet Bot: You Never Defeat Me. Jetray Ryder Use His Neuroshock To Burn The Rope. Letting Mayor Goodway And Katie Free. Mayor Goodway: Thank You Ryder. Katie Blushing: Thank you Ryder. Jetray Ryder: No Problem. Jetray Ryder Turned Back To Normal. Ryder Turned A Aburian Pelarota Cannonbolt Species. CannonBolt Ryder:Cannonbolt. CannonBolt Ryder Goes Utlimate Into An Evolved Aburian Pelarota Ultimate Cannonbolt Species. Ultimate Cannonbolt Ryder: Ultimate Cannonbolt. Brody: Time To End This Lion Fire Armor Star Lock In Ninja Spin. Brody: Lion Fire Flame Strike. Chase: Aerial Thunder Slash. Ultimate CannonBolt Ryder: Ultimate Rollout Attack. Preston: Element Star Ninja Fire Attack. H,S,C;Steel Slash Final Attack. Levi; Storm Star Torndao Slash. Magnet Bot: I Really Stuck. Magnet Bot Blows Up. Magner Bot; Now I'm Big Magnet. Brody: Lion Fire Zord Star Lock In Ninja Spin. Chase: Paw Patroller, Sea Patroller Air Patroller,Vehicles Zords. Levi: Bull Rider Zord Star Lock In Ninja Spin. Ryder; Atv Zord. Brody; Lion Fire Megazord. Chase:Patrol Max Megazord. Levi; Bull Rider Megazord Super Steel Mode Ready. Preston: Ninja Steel Megazord Ready. Preston; Rumble Tusk Astro Zord Sub Surfer Zord. (Ryder Turn Into A To'kustar WayBig Species.) WayBig Ryder: WayBig. WayBig Ryder Turn Into An Evolve To'kustar Ultimate WayBig Species. Ultimate Waybig Ryder: Ultimate WayBig. Magnetron: You Never Stop Me. Brody: Oh Yeah Lion Fire Slash Final Attack. Chase; Patrol Max Saber Slash Final Attack. Zuma: Sub Surfer Zord Rip Tide Slash Final Attack. Rocky; Paw Patrol Megazord Dual Lighting Fire Slash Final Attack. Rubble: Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord Double Ax Final Attack. C,P,S,H: Ninja Steel Megazord Master Slash Final Attack. Levi: Bull Rider Megazord Rodeo Rapid Fire Final Attack. Skye: Astro Ninja Zord Cosmic Blast Final Attack. Ultimate WayBig Ryder; Cosmic Disks And Cosmic Ray Final Attack. Magnetron: What No I Failed Magnetron Is Out Of The Building Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Magnetron Blows Ups Again. Chase Turn To The Viewers. Chase; Woah That Was Weird Final Words Kids. Brody: Show Over Ninja And Paw Patrol Win. Ultimate WayBig Ryder Turned Back Into Ryder. Katie: Ryder Ryder: Katie. Katie: Thank You For Saving Me. Katie Kiss Ryder On The Cheek. Ryder Blush: It Was Nothing. Mayor Goodway: Thank You All. Everyone; No Problem. Preston: Everyone We Going Back To Summer Cove. Everyone: Bye Guys. Everyone Else Said Goodbye The End. Power Stars Used Lion Fire Zord Star Lion Fire Armor Star Element Star Fire Attack Storm Star Tornado Slash. Robo Red Dragon Zord Bull Rider Zord Nitro Zord Zoom Zord Kodiak Zord Astro Zord Rumble Tusk Zord Sub Surfer Zord Lion Fire Zord Alien Used Brainstorm Cannonbolt(Goes Ultimate) Jetray WayBig(Goes Ultimate) Category:PAW Patrol Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Crossover